A conventional stretching device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,456,649, 4,419,990, 864,188, yet it cannot cure muscle tension. Another conventional stretching device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,841,973, 6,705,974, 4,819,936 so as to stretch muscle groups, such as hamstrings, calves and Achilles tendons, but it cannot stretch muscles of an upper body.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,069 discloses a ‘Back Stretcher’ device which is used to stretch the spine but it is only applied to stretch abdominal muscles, so the back muscles cannot be stretched effectively.
Also, a traction exercise apparatus is disclosed in U.S. patent Ser. No. 12/729,016 and US Publication No. 2011/0230808, yet the user's legs have to be tied and the body is hanged upside down, having an unsafe and impractical operation. Furthermore, the user must use much force to grip the handle bars thus not allowing his shoulders to relax, the position of the users head tilting backward is contrary to the position needed to fully stretch the back and neck, the position of the user's feet are not flexed to stretch the calves and hamstrings, thus the therapeutic stretching is insufficient and incomplete.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.